


I'm Gonna Love You ('Cause I'm Gonna Lose You)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: May rolled over, smiling in her sleep. She was standing in the moonlight on a dark beach, the waves still steadily pounding the shore. She was wearing a flowy floral dress, that hugged her legs in the cool wind. She was facing the ocean.Looking over her shoulder, Melinda looked down as she smiled, turning around. Silver light bathed the beach, and the sand sparkled. Phil was right behind her, warm and inviting as she took his hand, interweaving their fingers. They were walking, laughing for no reason, and Melinda leaned on him as she walked, the water tickling her toes, pressed against his side, her head on his shoulder. She was happy, and warm, and content.She blinked, and it was gone.





	I'm Gonna Love You ('Cause I'm Gonna Lose You)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title isn't the right lyrics, but I switched it up a bit. This is another song fic, bassed off Meghan Trainors 'Like I'm gonna lose you'. It's another Tahiti fic too. And the pic above has nothing to do with the fic... Enjoy.
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

('I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold, like a scene from a movie, That every broken heart knows, We were walking on moonlight, And you pulled me close, Split second and you disappeared, and then I was all alone, I woke up in tears, with you by my side, a breath of relief, and I realized, no, we're not promised tomorrow')

May rolled over, smiling in her sleep. She was standing in the moonlight on a dark beach, the waves still steadily pounding the shore. She was wearing a flowy floral dress, that hugged her legs in the cool wind. She was facing the ocean. 

Looking over her shoulder, Melinda looked down as she smiled, turning around. Silver light bathed the beach, and the sand sparkled. Phil was right behind her, warm and inviting as she took his hand, interweaving their fingers. They were walking, laughing for no reason, and Melinda leaned on him as she walked, the water tickling her toes, pressed against his side, her head on his shoulder. She was happy, and warm, and content.

She blinked, and it was gone.

She stood again on Earth's broken, shattered surface, yelling into the tearing wind. The howl of roaches inspired her to limp on. But somehow Melinda knew that Enoch wasn't coming.

Just like from a horror movie, a growling resounded from behind a rock. 

Scooping up a jagged rock, May prepared to face her last battle, alone, as tears streamed down her face.

May sat up, and gasped. Rubbing the fuzziness from her eyes, she sighed. Phil was still beside her, snoring softly. She was relieved as she pulled herself up against his side.

Then the veins across his chest came into focus. Lighting more jagged then the rock in her dream, which had tore at her hand, ripping the skin. And now, they raced across him, throbbing in heated ends where they spread, slowly.

And May cried. She was going to grow old alone. Face her last battle against the years, as tears streamed down her face. Who knew if Phil would wake up tomorrow?

('So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you , and I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye, Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted, 'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time, So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you')

Cuddling up to her man, May sighed, her small frame still shaking from her sobbs and the dream. She was going to hold on to every precious moment, every second. She didn't know how long he would last. Days or weeks, Jemma had said. But she would treasure every single nanosecond.

('I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you')

May grasped everything. She wedged herself in between Phil's chest and his arm. It was perfect. She could hear his heart, still beating, though labored, it was still pumping blood.

('In the blink of an eye, Just a whisper of smoke, You could lose everything, The truth is you never know, So I'll kiss you longer baby, Any chance that I get, I'll make the most of the minutes, And love with no regrets, Let's take our time to say what we want, Here's what we got before it's all gone, 'cause no, we're not promised tomorrow')

It would be an understatement to say she was carful. She was overly observant to make sure he wasn't doing anything strenuous that would overwork his heart. She even avoided anything that would raise his heartbeat which made it hard to do anything past kiss him. But that didn't stop her from doing so. She'd still kiss him to shut him up, to get his attention (which wasn't hard), to say a quick goodbye before she used the bathroom or something, or even just for no reason.

"I love you so much." She whispered, taking a deep, slow breath as she closed her eyes again. She would plan on the hopes of Tomorrow.

('So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye, Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted, 'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time, So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you')

Wrapping her arm around him again, Melinda let out a contented sigh. She would just enjoy it. Worries about her future would only fog up the here, the now.

('I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you')

Taking another breath, Melinda let her eyes fully close. Relaxing into the comfort, the cool wind from the open window making her hair tickle her face. She would be fine as long as he was there.

('I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time')

Falling asleep, May felt peaceful.

('So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you')

The next morning, his heart was still beating, though labored, it was still pumping blood.


End file.
